One last chance
by Fangirl online
Summary: Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel are all agents for the same agency but they do not know that, However when their enemies escape from prison the four may find out sooner than anyone expected. With the bad guys cooking up a plan, will the four stop them? Includes Merricup and Flynunzel. Spy AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rapunzel Corona was the three-time world champion gymnast. Her routines were flawless and she had perfect timing with her landing. Never has she wobbled or tumble or gone below first place. She stood on top of the podium as the crowd cheered widely, chanting her name. "RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL!"

Rapunzel smiled revealing her pearly whites and waved to her adoring fans. Somewhere in the crowd she spotted her boyfriend Eugene Fitherzbert who preferred to be called Flynn Rider. But nevertheless Rapunzel still called him Eugene. A judge came up to her with a golden medal in her hands. Rapunzel bowed her head as the judge gently hung the medal around her neck.

"Hello flower." Said the judge. Rapunzel frowned and looked at the judge again. She gasped loudly when she saw Gothel standing right in front with a dagger in her hand. Out of fear Rapunzel screamed.

Rapunzel screamed as she bolted right up in bed. She panted loudly as she sharply looked around her bedroom, it was just a dream.

"Punzie!" Cried Eugene his voice filled with concern as he quickly sat up to comfort his girlfriend, "Are you alright?"

Rapunzel nodded her head shakily, "Yeh. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Was that she-devil in it?" Asked Eugene. Rapunzel nodded again. Ever since that encounter with Gothel Rapunzel was getting horrible nightmares that Gothel was out for revenge.

"Don't worry. She's locked up, there is no way that she can come after you." Reassured Eugene as he cradled Rapunzel in his arms. "And if she did then she'll have to go through me in order to even touch you."

Rapunzel smiled softly, "Thank you for being there for me."

Eugene kissed her head, "I will be, always. Now let's get back to sleep. You're not such a pretty sight when you wake up tired." Rapunzel jokingly stuck her tongue out and snuggled back down into her warm bed. For the rest night, she didn't have nightmares.

Merida Dunbroch woke up at the break of dawn to practice her archery. Groggily she dragged herself out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She yawned loudly as the coffee machine whirled into life and poured the hot brown liquid into her mug. As she drank her coffee, Merida grabbed some clothes that were hanging on a chair, which she had laid out last night, and got dressed.

Merida zipped her wonderful hoodie, grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out into the cold morning air. After notching an arrow, Merida pulled the end of the arrow to her cheek, let out a breath and released. The arrow hit dead centre into the target which actually was a picture of her ex-boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock. His forest green eyes continued to stare at her as she repeatedly shot arrows at the photo again and again and again.

As Merida fired arrows, the scene from last night began re-playing in her head.

" _Merida, I need to talk to you." Said Hiccup, Merida's boyfriend of three years, as he walked into the kitchen._

Another arrow shot.

" _Wha' abou'?" Asked Merida._

" _About us." Said Hiccup. Merida swore that there was regret in his eyes as he said this._

A bull's eye.

" _Wha' abou' us? Hic is there some'hing wrong?"_

 _Hiccup sighed, "I think that we should see other people."_

 _That was like a bombshell to Merida, "Wha'? Wha' do ye mean? Wha's wrong with us?"_

Merida's eyes began to well up.

" _There's nothing wrong with us!" Hiccup said hastily, "But I think this is the right move. For the sake of us both."_

More arrows were fired.

" _How can ye say tha'? For the both of us! Tha's a whole load of bs!" Merida said with anger. "Ge' ou'. Ge' ou'!"_

 _Hiccup flinched at Merida's sudden out outburst, but slowly walked away. To the door. To the street and away from Merida. As soon as Merida heard the door closed, she began sobbing. She lowered herself onto the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. That was how she stayed for hours._

Merida fired one more arrow which hit right in the middle of Hiccup's forehead. A lone tear stroked her cheek as it gracefully fell.

Never again will she fall in love. Never again.

Hiccup Haddock laid on his bed, he had not bothered to change when he had come home. His heart was filled with great regret. He had broken up with Merida, but it was for her own safety. If she knew what he did for a living or gotten closer to finding out then she would be in danger.

He planted his hands on his face as he sighed loudly, he didn't want to do it but he had to. It was her reaction that really broke his heart. At first it was shock and sadness but then as quick as the speed of light it turned to anger as she ordered him to get out.

The sound of a dog panting was all he could hear as he beloved black dog, Toothless trotted into his room and jumped onto his bed. Toothless whined at his owner wondering what was making him so upset.

Hiccup glumly patted Toothless who laid himself over Hiccup's stomach. Suddenly Hiccups phone beeped, causing Hiccup to shoot upwards and grab his phone. _There's movement._ He thought after unlocking his phone and watching the surveillance of Merida in her garden shooting arrows at a picture of him that was nailed to the wooden fence.

A month prior to his breakup with Merida, Hiccup had taken the liberty to install secret security cameras so that if anyone should break in or whatever Hiccup would be there to sort everything out. In a way it was his way of feeling confident that Merida will still be safe if he wasn't around anymore.

Sighing loudly, Hiccup looked at his clock to his right. It was 5:15am. _Might as well get up._ He thought as he pushed himself off from his bed and towards the kitchen of his apartment. He made himself a tea and raised it slightly up.

"Here's to the first day without you." Hiccup said to himself before he downed the tea.

Jack Frost's eyes shot wide open as he awoke from his slumber. He pushed himself into a seating position and ran a hand through his snow white hair. _Another nightmare._ Recently, Jack had started to get nightmares every other night. All of them were about his sister. How he could've saved her but yet he didn't and that it was all his fault.

However he had noticed sometimes that when he woke up black sand would be dusted over his bed. To Jack it only meant _he_ was responsible for the nightmares and was trying to wind Jack up. So now whenever Jack would get that nightmare he would tell himself that it wasn't his fault at all. It was an accident that no one knew would happen. Most of the time it helped but on a few occasions it didn't.

Shaking his head, Jack climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day ahead of him. He grabbed his usual blue hoodie with frost patterns, beige skinny's and blue converses. Looking out of the window of his London apartment, Jack looked down at the busy city below him. The sun was just rising giving off a warm morning glow into the living area.

He sat down onto the couch and stared blankly at the wide TV. Jack shoved a hand into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a photo. It was of him and his sister, Emma, smiling widely. They had gone ice skating on the day that the photo was taken and Emma had said that it was the best day of her life and it had made Jack smiled. But that day was also the day that the accident had happened.

Before Jack could think of that day any further, he mentally slapped himself and looked the room. _Let's find some distractions._ Then his eyes fell onto a picture of Jack with his best friend. He sighed.

"Why not?" He said to himself. Jack grabbed his phone and walked out of his apartment to see his long-time friend.

 **A/N: Hi so what do ya think?**

 **Please review and tell me whether you want another chapter.**

 **Fangirl Offline**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A young women who had dark hair with a few colourful highlights in the front section of her pixie cut walked with urgency towards to the main command centre of the agency with an iPad in her hands. She sharply turned the corner that led to that room and entered it. There were rows of computers below with computers whizzes typing away, hacking into accounts, building programmes. Director Nicholas North stood on a raised platform with a two touch screen screens on either side of him.

"Director North!" Toothiana called out. North turned around at the call of his name. He was an older man with grey-white hair and beard and big blue eyes.

"Tooth! What is news?" He asked in a Russian accent.

"Not the good kind." Said Tooth as she stood next to North and tapped her slender fingers on the screen. Then she swipe it towards the very large main screen in front of them. Four prison photos popped up. A women with curly black hair, a man with a grey skin tone and black hair, a second man who was very broad and muscular who had long dreadlocks and finally another broad man with dark hair that looked fur.

"These four broke out of prison just a few hours ago." Said Tooth, "Gothel, Pitch Black, Drago Bloodvist and Mor'du." She looked over at North who had paled.

"Do they know?" Asked North.

Tooth shook her head, "Not yet. At the moment all of them are going through some tough times especially him. I was going to ask you first before doing anything else."

North nodded solemly, "I understand. Get Bunny and Sanderson. We are all going to have to talk about this." Tooth nodded and pressed against her ear piece.

"Bunny, Sanderson we need you in the control room…now."

After waiting for a few minutes a dark hair young man who had tribal tattoos on his arms came into the room with another young man who was slightly shorter and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is it North? Asked the taller man in an Australian accent.

"They've escaped." Replied North.

"What? That's not possible!" Said the blonde man, "That prison is practically impossible to escape from!"

"We know Sandy!" Said Tooth. "But it's happened."

"Do the others know about this?" Asked the Australian.

"No Bunny they do not. But we might have to. It's probably not the best of times for them now but I don't think that we have a choice." Said North.

Sandy nodded, "Okay. We'll tell them. I'm guessing it's going to be separate like always?"

North nodded, "They can't know that they all work here. Apart from those two. They already know about each other."

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all nodded in agreement.

"So how are you holding up?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed, "Alright I guess. Just need to keep on going."

"I know how you feel."

"So I heard you broke up with Merida. Dude what happened?" Jack asked. He and Hiccup were sitting on a leather couch in their favourite coffee shop. Both of them needed a pick-me-up and meeting up and having coffee seemed like the best idea.

"I don't know Jack. I guess I wasn't feeling it anymore." Lied Hiccup. His best friend had no idea of his day job and it was best that way.

"How did she react? Knowing Merida, I'm going to say she turned into Hades." Joked Jack.

Hiccup smiled, "You're sort of right. She was upset and then turned mad and threw me out. Well actually she ordered me to and I threw myself out."

Jack took a sip of his latte but quickly turned up his nose, "Uh, its gone cold." He placed the mug back onto the coffee table in front of them. A waitress with white blonde hair tied into a French braid and blue came up to them.

"Here's your receipt." She said placing the narrow sheet of paper.

"Thanks." Said Hiccup as he got out the change and gave it to the waitress.

"Hey Elsa." Said Jack.

"Hey."

"How's Anna?" Asked Jack. To truth be told Jack quite liked Elsa. He found her just amazing, with looking after her sister after their parents had died in a car crash and having a full time job.

Elsa fiddled with her apron, "Fine thanks. She's, you know, Anna."

"Good." Smiled Jack.

"I don't mean to offend but how is your sister?"

"She's getting better."

"That's good to hear." Smiled Elsa before she walked off to serve other customers. Hiccup looked sideways at Jack.

"Dude you like her."

"W-what are you talking about?" Stammered Jack. Hiccup gave him a look.

"Fine. I may feel something towards her. But it can't happen."

"Yeah, yeah. Your job is complicated. I know. But still I think it'll be good for you to be in a relationship." Said Hiccup.

"It could."

Then Toothless, who sat patiently by Hiccup's feet, well, foot, whined.

Hiccup ruffled Toothless head, "I know bud. But look Jack's here." Jack leaned over and waved at Toothless who gave Hiccup a look that said, 'Seriously? Merida was a lot more fun than Jack.'

Jack frowned a little, "I seriously think your dog hates me."

Hiccup gave out a small laugh, "Don't be silly Jack. He just preferred Merida over you."

Jack looked at Hiccup in mock shock and placed a hand over his heart, "Dude, you just broke my heart." But Jack's acting skills weren't the best as he quickly began to smile and laugh.

Hiccup then started to laugh. "Oh what will I ever do without you?"

Jack gave Hiccup a serious look, "You without me? God help us!" And with that both of them laughed like hyenas.

"He just walked inta tha kitchen and told meh tha' we should see other people!" Shouted Merida as she raved in her best friend's living room who was sitting calmly on the sofa. "We have been together for three years and this is how he wants it to end?"

"Merida maybe there's a reason behind it." Debated Rapunzel as she sat listening to her best friend raving on about her breakup with Hiccup. How he did it, didn't sound like the Hiccup that she had heard so much about.

Merida stopped and sighed and sat down onto the sofa next to Rapunzel. "Maybe. Maybe not. Tha' ah'll never know. Though lately he had been secretive ah though' he planning something amazing."

"Like proposing?" Rapunzel teased.

Merida looked at her blonde friend, "Ah hoped so. Bu' then he decided to take mah hear' and jus' rip it ou'."

"Merida, don't think about him anymore. He's an idiot to leave you, any guy could see that you're worth staying with. Maybe this was a sign saying that Hiccup wasn't the one and that maybe Mr Right is still out there." Rapunzel said as she consoled her Scottish friend. Never had she seen Merida so torn up over a guy. In fact she never did because Hiccup was the only guy that she ever went out with.

"Look Merida," Said Rapunzel, "The first breakups always hurt the most. But what you got to do is get up and live your life. You might find someone, you might not. But just think of every breakup you just ticking off all the guys until you're down to just one person who is the right one for you."

Merida smiled, "Thanks Punzie. Ye're a great friend."

Rapunzel smiled in return, "I'm always here for you."

Then Merida's phone buzzed. She unlocked it and read the message.

 **Meeting. Port warehouse now.**

 **Tooth**

"Ah got ta go Punzie. Ah'm needed at work." Said Merida as she got up from her seat and gave Rapunzel a hug and walked out of the door, "Thanks for everything."

Rapunzel waved Merida out until she was no longer in sight. The moment Merida was gone, Rapunzel received a message.

 **Meeting. Olympic hall now.**

 **Sandy**

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called out, "We have a meeting!" Flynn came running in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Jack's phone had buzzed while he was chatting to Hiccup. He looked down and read the text message.

 **Meeting. Ice rink now.**

 **North**

"Sorry Hic but I need to get to work. Something's gone wrong." Lied Jack as he got up from the leather couch. "See ya. Hang in there."

Hiccup watched Jack walk out of the coffee shop and sank into the couch. But he bolted upright when he phone buzzed. There was a new message. He opened it and read it.

 **Meeting. Manufacture warehouse now.**

 **Bunny**

"C'mon Toothless we have a meeting to go to."

 **A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry it's been forever since chapter one. But I'm back again. However updates for my stories will take longer as I'm entering the most important year of my school career.**

 **Thank you wavering shadow, Dragongirl5734, Guest and geekyglamour413 for your reviews. They have given me more confidence in continuing with this story.**

 **Dragongirl5734: I don't know how I get more reviews than you. I just update my story. Sometimes I get them, sometimes I don't.**

 **Guest: The reason for Hiccup's breakup with Merida will be revealed soon in story. It's not the reason that Hiccup told Jack. As for Jack, he will not be paired with Tooth as I don't ship them. But there might be Jelsa (hint hint).**

 **Fangirl offline**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Merida walked into her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe. She moved hangers to the side to reveal a small silver button. Merida pressed it and all of her ordinary clothes moved away. A black cat suit came forward on a silver rail along with black mid-heeled boots. Grabbing it, Merida got dressed and tied her bushy hair into a ponytail.

Rapunzel and Flynn both walked into their shared room. Whilst Rapunzel sat at her dressing table, Flynn went over to his desk. On her dressing table was rows of eye shadow and blush. Then like it was the keypad of a computer, Rapunzel began typing the password. After hitting on a big blush, the walls next to her moved to the side revealing an outfit all in black. It consisted of a black skinny jeans, a black crop top and an open floor-length coat with black boots. Hanging on a metal hanger was a black whip that thankfully only grab things, not harm things.

Flynn pressed his thumb against a picture of him and Rapunzel together. The picture scanned his fingerprint before revealing a secret closet hidden in the wall. Inside of it was a black top with a pair of black trouser and black trainers.

Looking at each other, Rapunzel and Flynn got dressed and Rapunzel tied her hair up into a French braid that slung over her left shoulder.

Hiccup walked to the door that led to his study. Next to was a blue square which Hiccup leaned down to and his eye close up. The scanner scanned his eye before allowing him access to his study. Walking in Hiccup opened up a very secure closet. The contents were a black leather jacket, a black top, a pair of black baggy jeans and combat boots. He looked at Toothless before grabbing his clothes.

Jack walked fast to the living room and stood in front of the TV. Then a red beam appeared and went up and down Jack. The words 'Authorisation Confirmed' appeared onto the screen. The TV then went upwards showing a hidden black outfit. The outfit was made out of a simple black t-shirt, an open black blazer, black trousers and black shoes. Jack got out the picture of him and Emma.

"Here we go again Em." He said before grabbing the outfit.

All five of them walked out of their houses and climbed into their transportation. Whilst Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida had sleek cars, Jack had a black motorbike with a matching helmet. Revving up their engines the five drove away and towards their destination.

Merida soon arrived at the Port Warehouse. She took a deep breath before exiting her car as she walked towards the Warehouse. There she saw Agent Tooth with an iPad in her hand and a suitcase next to her.

"Long time, no see." Said Merida, walking up to Tooth.

"I can say the same thing." Smiled Tooth, "Now here is your mission brief, if you choose to accept it."

"Ah accep'"

Tooth nodded, "A few hours ago, we received news that Mordu' and some other inmates had escaped." She handed Merida the iPad which showed images of the escapees.

"Ah though' it was impossible ta escape from?"

"That was what we thought. Your mission is to track Mordu' down and bring him in."

"Wha' about the others?" asked Merida.

"We have other agents onto them."

"Ok. Where was he last seen?"

"Mordu' was last seen in Venice, Italy. We have contacted the Italian Police about this and they have agreed to give you jurisdiction to arrest Mordu'." Tooth picked up the suitcase and handed it to Merida, "In here are some weapons, your passport and communicator. Your flight leaves tonight."

Merida nodded and took the suitcase. "Let's get going then."

This same meeting happened to Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Flynn. All of them were going to Venice to catch their assigned criminals.

Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy all hoped that they wouldn't bump into each other. If they did then they did not know what they will do.

Rapunzel and Flynn got off the private plane and looked around. So this was where Gothel had escaped to. Typical. She was always the one for rich cities. She felt a hand grab hers and she looked to her boyfriend with a smile. At least she wouldn't have to deal with her on her own again.

Merida looked at her surroundings as she sat on a canal boat and sighed sadly. If only Hiccup was here with her then maybe it would've been better. _But he can never know about this job._ Shaking away her subconscious, Merida opened the suitcase and pulled out the gun.

 _It is design specially to only fire when you have it._ Came Tooth's voice.

As soon as Merida's palm touched it a green light appeared. _Awesome._ She then placed it into the gun holder that was strapped to her waist. Inside the case was a folded bow and a pack of arrows. Merida smirked. _Thanks Tooth._

Hiccup sat outside a small café and inspected his new gadget, courtesy of Bunny. It was a tiny computer hidden in gold watch. It had the same amount of storage as a regular computer and can find anything within 100 miles radius. A computer and tracking device in one. He lifted his mocha up to his lips and drank as his eyes darted to the neutral folder in front of him. Sighing he picked it up and opened it.

As soon as he did that flashbacks came pounding back into his mind. Then he was back to when he had to defuse a bomb created by Drago. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. His hands were sweating making it even harder to grip the small wires. He finally found the wire he was looking for and cut it in half. Only 10 seconds to spare.

Hiccup came out of his flashback when he noticed fiery red hair on the canal. He perked up and frowned. _Merida?_

Jack drove through the small uneven cobble streets on his motorbike. He had never been to Venice before. It was true what they said about it. Full of culture and life. He must bring Emma here when she was out and maybe even Elsa. One day though. But Jack wasn't here for sightseeing, he was here to bring back a criminal. He stopped at a corner to get another look at his new present.

It was looked like a shepherds crook at first sight but it doubled as a grappling hook. Jack also found it quite useful to block attacks and to attack with. Then he heard shouting coming from behind him. Jack turned around and saw some of Pitch Black's cronies who were following a large beefy man with dark dreadlocks. He frowned. Wasn't that the other escapee?

Whoever it was Jack had to get away before he was seen. Starting up his motorbike, Jack drove away to safety. But as he rode further into the town centre, he spotted a familiar blonde. He couldn't see her face due to the big black hat she was wearing. Jack swore he recognised her as one person. _Rapunzel?_

Rapunzel looked up from the stall she was looking at as a motorbike drove past her. She could've sworn that she knew someone with white hair. What was his name again? Jake? Jack? Jack! Hiccup's friend! But that couldn't have been him. Rapunzel mentally shook her head and walked back to Eugene who stood on edge of the pavement, looking down at the canal below him.

"Eugene, seen anything?" Asked Rapunzel.

Eugene shook his head, "Nothing. This she-devil is good."

"Nothing? Normally we would've had her by now."

"I think she's has help." Stated Eugene.

"Help? If so they I'm betting it would be with the other escapees." Said Rapunzel.

"Let's not worry about them. Sandy said that they had other agents on their tail." Said Eugene.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, "I can't help but feeling that we might bump into them sooner than we think.

 **A/N: how was it? Thank you for being so patient with me!**

 **How do you like their weapons/gadgets? I was trying to think of something that would suit them. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they made me feel so happy.**

 **Anyways I shall see you in the next chapter.**

 **Fangirl Offline**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gothel sat in the local café, drinking her latte through her thin lips. She smirked as she watched Rapunzel and Eugene standing side by side with no clue how close she was to them. Of course it was due to the fact that she was simply wearing brown wig and large sunglasses to cover her identity.

"Stop that Gothel." Said Pitch as he read his newspaper.

"Why? It's fun watching them, thinking that they're going to catch us again. So naïve."

"All you want is revenge on the girl." Said Pitch laying down the newspaper, turning his head to watch the couple look for them in a way that wasn't discrete to them.

"And all you want is revenge on the boy." Sneered Gothel. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and laid back into her seat and crossing her long leg over the other.

Pitch chucked and looked over at Gothel with a devious glint in his eye, "Unlike you, I have been slowly torturing the boy."

"But now he's here." Gothel leant on her fist as she narrowed her eyes at her new partner in crime. Pitch was definitely a step up from the Stabbington brothers. They were nothing but mindless men that were only interested in money and what she showcased. Pitch, however, knew his place and was (for a bad guy) respectable apart from the times when he would sneer and torment.

"What are you going to do now? I bet you anything he already suspects you with your nightmares."

"A fine masterpiece I believe. Said Pitch.

"How's our little spy doing?" Asked Gothel, crossing her legs.

"Perfectly well. She'll do anything with what we've got." Said Pitch smirking. "But the Scot and Haddock have been spotted by Drag and Mordu."

"The Big Four all in one place. This should be fun." Gothel grinned coldly.

"Indeed is shall." He picked his own latte, "To victory and the end of the Guardians Initiative."

Gothel raised her latte, "To sweet victory."

Hiccup raised his binoculars up to his eyes as he watched Drago talk to a dealer. They seemed to be having a disagreement, Drago was flapping his massive hands all over the place in rage. _What are you up to Drago?_ Thought Hiccup. Then Drago walked away from the dealer with a smug look on his face.

He sighed and placed the binoculars down before pinching the bridge of his nose. What was his plan? Drug dealing? Building a bomb? Hiccup looked around at the city on his rooftop seat. It truly was beautiful at night. Music filled the air, lights from the restaurants below looked like stars in the night sky. Hiccup looked at the canal, moonlight bouncing off it. He thought about the redhead he had saw earlier that day. She looked so much like Merida, but it couldn't be. Merida was in London where she was safe. It must be Drago trying to mess with his mind. But how he would've known about him and Merida was impossible, they became a couple _after_ Drago was imprisoned. Bunny assured that he wouldn't know about her.

 _Ugh stop thinking about her!_

Suddenly there was a loud _crash_ followed by a _bang!_ Hiccup shot up and ran to the fire escape. He darted down the rickety stairs, sliding down the rails to cut off time. He jumped the last few steps into the alleyway between two old buildings and ran out into the streets.

Merida perked up at the loud sound. She only started running when she recognized a familiar silhouette walking towards the sound. _Mor'du_. Thought Merida as she ran towards the location of the sound. It was coming from a warehouse that had been cleverly disguised as one of the original Italian buildings so then the locals wouldn't see it as an eyesore. She crept up to one of the doors that were left foolishly ajar by Mor'du. Gripping her gun, Merida peeked through the gap.

There was nothing.

Mor'du had given her the slip. Merida clicked her tongue and was about to walk away to see if she could track down the criminal when she saw a figure slip into the warehouse through a high window. It was a male definitely, he was agile and smooth. Quietly landing on the high and narrow balcony that went all around the walls. He was masked and looked like he was up to no good.

Merida slipped on a black ski mask and snuck in, keeping an eye on the figure. The more she looked at him, the more she felt like she knew him. It was the way he walked, like he had a limp or something.

Hiccup climbed through the high windows by climbing a ladder that had been nailed in on the outside wall. Not wanting to his prosthetic to make a sound on the balcony, he wrapped it in a cushioned sort of shoe that had been specially designed for him by North. Once it was securely on, he jumped onto the balcony. He heard the door creaking ever so slightly and froze.

There was someone at the door, all he could see was a pale face. It definitely wasn't Drago but it could be one of his cronies. Carefully he placed on a small black helmet that had a voice moderator installed so that his opponent wouldn't be able to recognise him.

He watched that someone and found out that it was a woman wearing a ski mask over her face. Hiccup's eye caught sight of small tuffs of red hair sticking out from the under the mask in the moonlight. Hiccup frowned and cocked his head as he watched the woman hold out a gun and creep over to a large storage box and hid behind it.

Merida hid behind a large storage box as she listened out for the figure. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the open again, raising her gun. Trying to walk without making too much noise, Merida tiptoed around searching for the mysterious man.

Suddenly she heard a gun click and dodged out of the way before a bullet got her. She landed into a forward roll and fired in the same direction at the shot made at her.

The warehouse was silent again, all Merida heard was her heavy breathing and her heart thumping loudly in her ears. There was definitely an enemy here whether it was Mor'du or not.

Merida was concentrating when a leg suddenly swung out at hers, causing her to fall backwards and her gun to escape from her hand. The male figure went for her as she fell. She swung her leg high and managed to kick him hard in the lower jaw. That's when she realised the guy had a helmet on.

Hiccup grunted as the woman kicked his lower jaw. It didn't do him much damage apart from making him stagger due to the force. She flipped herself up and stood in a fighting stance, her eyes clearly flickered from him to the gun in his hand.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Well might as well make it fair. He threw his gun far away from him and held up his fists.

The woman made the first move by throwing a low right hook at him which he easily deflected and went for her jaw. She in turn bent backwards and swung her leg hard into his stomach. Hiccup toppled back and was instantly tackled down to the ground by his female opponent.

He had to give it to her. She can fight. Hiccup grabbed her wrists before her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Hooking his leg around hers, Hiccup turned them around and pinned her wrists onto the floor.

Merida struggled at the man pinned her to the floor. She kneed him in the groin, pushed him off whilst he was in pain and grabbed his arm; twisting it behind him as she pushed him back down to the floor.

But somehow, he managed to push her off and get back up. Both of them glared at each other as Merida stood up.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate." He finally spoke. His voice was gruff and low.

"Don't kid yourself." Said Merida in a British accent. Her Scottish accent was always something that gave her away on missions so she learnt to speak in a British accent when talking to someone that she may suspect working against the person she was after.

"We go our separate ways and no one gets hurt." Said the gruff man.

"Aw scared of a girl already?" Merida pouted.

"No my mother taught me not to fight women. Maybe yours told not to fight." He sneered.

"So much for being a gentleman." Merida teased. They circled each other slowly. Merida inched away to her gun as did the man. Slowly they both picked them up and stowed them away into their holsters. After giving each other one last glare they walked in opposite directions.

Merida was cursing herself. Why didn't she carry on fighting him until he was out cold? What was up with her? Was this to do with her breakup with Hiccup? If it was then she would definitely knocked that guy out cold. No there was something that had stopped her from carrying on. She had an idea but it was crazy.

It may be because she knew him.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers! I am back but for only a while until the next chapter. I want to thank you all for the reviews and your patience with me. It has help me relax better, knowing that I have one less thing to freak out about.**

 **For those who are curious. The studying is going great though there are days where I feel like giving up. The usual really. ;p**

 **So until next time,**

 **Fangirl Offline**


End file.
